Lessons On Love: TK and Kari
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Gonna end up being a series, but heres the rather unromantic first part to the Takari installment. TK prepares for his first date with Kari. More romance in Part Two, trust me.


Hello! I am in a serious TAKARI mood!!!!!  
  
So I present to you LESSONS ON LOVE: A Young Love Triangle, Pt. 1. This is a Daisuke/Kari/TK love triangle, and according to my current mood, it'll end up as TAKARI because after I visited several Takari shrines, I became a Takari maniac. (Every time a visit a straight couple shrine, I always become a maniac of that couple for about a week, then it wears off...but I'm a regular Takari fan anyways)  
  
Ahem. So anyway, I'm gonna do a Lessons in Love series, one with Tai/Sora, and one with Mimi/Matt....Mostly because I got writers block on my songfic series (don't expect to see that soon...or ever...).  
  
So...this is what I have dubbed a Comical Romance, a romance with a comedy flair throughout...ENJOY!!  
------------------  
LESSONS ON LOVE: A Young Love Triangle, Pt. 1  
  
Kari kicked at a rock. She was walking through Odaiba Park. She wished she could get a restraining order on Daisuke...man, he was getting to be a pain in the ass. Talk about manic-obsessiveness.  
  
First, following her around the school, the entire day. And passing her notes nonstop every class they had together. Then at lunch, he had bribed all her friends not to sit with her, just so he could. Then Daisuke had left love notes everywhere. He had even carved their names on her desk-and guess who got in trouble for it?! Yup, the teacher had blamed it Kari, and she had three days' detention! Daisuke waited outside the school until Kari finished her detention and had babbled to her until they had gotten home.  
  
Kari had had 15 minutes of peace, when Daisuke called. He called five more times. After that, Kari told her parents that if anyone asked for her, she wasn't in.  
  
It was now 7:30 pm, and now Kari actually was out. She kicked at the rock again and sighed unhappily. She shivered, then jumped when someone called her name.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
Kari turned around. the voice came from a person sitting on a bench. She recognized the hat. "TK!" Kari cried. She ran over and sat next to him. "Man, you wont believe the day I had!"  
  
"Really? Tell me about?" TK replied, grinning. He looked tired, but was still eager to listen to her, Kari noted.  
  
"You sure you aren't tired? You moved to your new apartment the other night, you must be exhausted." Kari glanced at him worriedly.  
  
TK shrugged. "Nah. I just got tired from packing and school, so I took a walk. Now, comeon, tell me what's pissin you off."  
  
Kari giggled. "Well, its this guy named Daisuke..." Kari's voice trailed off as she continued to talk to TK. TK even had a few funny or serious comments to add in. He's so easy to talk to, Kari thought. I'm so lucky to have him as my best friend.  
  
When Kari was done talking, TK grinned at her again. "Well, tomorrows a new day," he said. "Try talking to him about it, maybe. See if he'll listen to you."  
  
"What if his feelings get hurt?" Kari asked.  
  
"Everyone has their heart broken or their feelings hurt at one point in time, Kari," TK said softly. "You cant run from it either. It runs faster."  
  
"TK...What is Daisuke gets mad? And hurts me or something?" Kari glanced at him again.  
  
"Tell Tai," TK said with a slight smile. Kari laughed. "Comeon, Kari, I'll walk you home. I'll call you later, okay?" She's so pretty, TK thought. Sometimes I wish she was more than a friend, but it doesn't matter because she doesn't see me like that...  
  
After TK dropped Kari off, he headed to his apartment, hands stuck in his pockets. Smiling slightly at the memory of the hug she had given him. TK really liked Kari, only he was positive that Kari didn't like him like that.  
  
That's what Matt had thought about Mimi, TK reminded himself. He opened his door and let himself in. He plopped down on the couch and picked up the phone. TK dialed Matt's number.  
  
"Yello," Matt said, purposely using the Y at the beginning that TK found annoying.  
  
"Matt, you know its me," TK replied. "I need some HELP dangit!"  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"Well, you see, I like Kari, like, like her her and I think that she only, like, likes me but not likes me likes me but I cant help but like her like her and I wish I just liked her, not like her like her, because she likes me as a friend, and I like, I want to go out with her, but like, theres this guy named Daisuke who likes her likes her and she, hates him hates him...and are you listening to me?"  
  
At the other end of the line, Matt was sitting at the dining table. He had a loose grip on the phone and his mouth was wide open. "Whoa," he said finally.  
  
"I know!" TK exclaimed into the phone. "Its so confusing, its a love triangle..."  
  
"No, I meant the fact that I thought I was talking to Mimi for a second there."  
  
There was a long silence on TK's part. Matt was waiting for him to say something. Finally, Matt said, "TK? TK? Are you there, TK?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"TK!!" Matt yelled, hoping nothing had happened to the other boy. "TK! TK! Answer!" Matt stared at the phone. "TK!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"TK!"  
  
There was a slight click. Matt stared at the phone again and re-held it to his ear.  
  
There was a long steady dial tone.  
  
Matt sighed. "You have such a way with words," he said to himself. He hung up, and called Mimi.  
  
Meanwhile TK sat on the couch, fuming. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. TK reluctantly got up and answered. Standing in the doorway was Matt holding a pizza box in one arm and Mimi in the other.  
  
"Picked us up a pizza, bro," Matt told him. "Mom called and said she got stuck back at your old place and wont be back for the next couple of days. She asked if I could stay with you since dad's out on business."  
  
"Cool," TK replied. "And, uh, sorry about hanging up on you. I kinda took the Mimi thing as an insult."  
  
Mimi chuckled. "Thats okay, TK. But I'm here for a reason, too."  
  
"Yeah? What?" TK asked curiously.  
  
"Kari," Mimi replied. "I think she likes you a lot, she just won't-or can't-admit it to herself."  
  
"Why don't you come in?" TK said strangely. Shrugging, Matt tugged Mimi inside. They sat on the floor in front of the TV with a bunch of sodas.  
  
"So tell me about this situation," Mimi said to TK. She took a bite out of her pizza. "Then we're calling Tai for more background info."  
  
"That's my Mimi, nice and subtle," Matt said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Its the way girls do things," Mimi replied, "so shut up."  
  
"OKAY OKAY!" TK yelled frustrated. He went on to tell Mimi and Matt about when he starting seeing Kari in this new light, about two years ago. he told about the fact that she had always considered him her best and closest friend, and vice versa. They had shared the best and worst times of their lives together, and suddenly, TK had begun to feel something different for her.  
  
Everything she did, everything she spoke, was beautiful. Whenever she spoke, she looked beautiful. Her laughter was his, her joy was his, her sadness was his. It didn't matter anymore what she did, or what she wore. She was perfect. Kari was smart, kind and funny. She would always be bathed in white light in TK's eyes. She was amazing...  
  
When TK finished his 15 minute monologue, Mimi was crying. Matt was staring at TK strangely.  
  
"Th-That was beautiful, TK," Mimi choked out between sobs. She reached for Matt's arm. Matt handed her a hankie and pulled her into his lap.   
  
"TK, where'd you learn all that stuff?" Matt asked.   
  
TK shrugged. "I dunno...it just came to me, I guess."  
  
"Matt, how come you never said anything like that to me?" Mimi asked menacingly at Matt.   
  
"Uhhh, umm, well you see I just never, uh," Matt stammered out nervously. Mimi pushed herself out of Matt's lap and handed his now sopping hankie back to him.  
  
"Enough of this; Matt, you're going to call Tai and tell him. No, wait, scratch that, I will." Mimi picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number.  
  
"Hello?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai?" Mimi answered. "Its Mimi and I need some help with a few things..."  
  
"Like what? Is Matt there?"  
  
"Yeah, but hold on. I have something to tell you, okay? Anyway, guess what?"  
  
"What?" Tai replied lamely.  
  
"TK likes Kari!!"  
  
"Oh," Tai said. Then he did a slight double take-"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!? PUT MATT ON THE PHONE THIS FREAKIN INSTANT!!!!!!!!" Okay, so slight wasn't the right word...  
  
TK flinched. Mimi held the phone from her ear. "He took that well," Matt said, smirking. Mimi smacked him. "Hey!" Matt reached for the phone.  
  
TK held his breath as he listened to Matt's end of the conversation.  
  
"Tai?...Whoa, man, relax!...No, its nothing serious....I don't know.....She has?.... You think she likes him, too?.....Don't tell me to shut up...."  
  
It went on with 'yeahs' and uh huhs' for quite some time. Finally Matt nodded to himself and hung up.  
  
"Well?" TK asked him expectantly.  
  
"Tai's, well, overprotective. See, Kari's had not-so-good dates where the guy tried to well, put a move on her, and, uhm..."  
  
"Great," TK muttered. "Fabulous! Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"The good news is that Kari talks about you a lot, especially in the last couple of weeks. She talks about what you say, how you treat her...everything! And Tai 'stumbled' upon her diary at one point in the last week-"  
  
"How rude!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Matt shrugged. ""Anyway, she was writing about YOU, TK. About how cute you were getting, and how much sweeter you were than any other guy she's met. She w rote that, quote unquote, maybe I do like him that way, but I'll never know for sure because I cant bring myself to even ask him about that..." Matt glanced at his brother. "Well, TK?"  
  
TK looked up, and broke into a huge grin. "YES!!! Matt, plesepleaseplease help me ask her out and stuff..." TK paused and looked at Mimi. "Uhm, Mimi?"  
  
"Yes?" Mimi asked. She had a good idea of what was coming, but she didn't push it.  
  
"If Kari does say yes, can you like, y'know, help her, or uhm, like, uh...Well, spy for me? Make sure shes ready for me?" TK blushed as he realized what he had said.  
  
Mimi smiled at Matt. He never fails, Mimi mouthed. "Sure, TK. You know, she'd ask me for help anyway..." Matt poked her.   
  
Then Matt reached into a bag and pulled something out and grinned widely. He tossed it at TK. Ask her for tomorrow night, but read chapter one first."  
  
TK looked at the title. LESSONS ON LOVE, by Anonymous. "Huh?"  
  
"Its actually part true story," Matt explained. "Its about this guy. He tells about how he went about asking someone out for the first time. Its hilarious, but its mostly an actual manual-type book with notes about how the author did at that point in time. Only thing is, the guy disappeared, and all they found was the text, on his computer hard drive not too long ago. Its a good book and has some cool tips." Matt nodded at Mimi and winked. Mimi stifled a short giggle. (a/n That book was something I made up. It has no truth to it at all, and any resemblance it has to any other book you find is purely coincidental! i swear! yeesh.)  
  
TK shrugged and began to read. Well, whatever Matt said to use can't be that bad, he thought with a shrug. "Right?"  
  
**********  
  
CHAPTER ONE: How One Asks One Out  
  
What did I do? Well, lets see, I first spent a week in my room, pacing. It was right after I found out she liked me....  
  
Anyway, afterwards I simply picked up the phone and practiced dialing her number. I memorized it. Don't do that, 'cause then you'll forget what you want to ask the other person!  
  
Well, after I finally figured I had to turn the phone on, I called her up and asked if she wouldwanttogooutsometimesoon. As written. Before she answered, I promptly hung up and called a few other people to tie up the line.   
  
An hour later, I came across her at a school basketball game in the park. WE got to talking, and when she looked tired, I walked her home, and at her doorstep, I asked her out for the following night.  
  
She accepted.  
  
See, all it takes is a little courage and a little luck. Don't put yourself down when people diss you two as a couple. Just keep lookin up and ask her. but look for the right opening. Sometimes it can be at the beginning of the night, during a conversation about last nights X-Files, Sometimes you can just call that special person up and ask them. Or while you're talking about homework, or during a heated, competitive soccer game. In between passing periods, right before a math test, on the school bus. Anytime you feel calmed down and relaxed, take that chance and ask that special person of yours out!  
  
Rejection is not easy to deal with, but get used to it! Everyone gets rejected in their lifetime, so don't feel hopeless if you DO get rejected! Take a week or two to rebuild your ego, and you'll be fine in no time (a/n okay, so I wrote this part too and it is very optimistic and happy-go-lucky. I am not usually like that. Whenever i get depressed, I go write something cheerful. Go figure. Don't stop reading! It gets better, but theres like hardly and Takari romance ahead, but theres some Mimato stuff. Next part is 'The Date,' and trust me, thats FULL of romance!^_^)  
  
***********  
  
TK closed the book. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone. TK already knew the Kamiya number by heart, so he easily dialed.   
  
"Kamiya Residence," Kari answered pleasantly.  
  
"Kari!" TK cried.  
  
"Oh, hi TK, is something a matter?"  
  
"No, I just kinda wanted to ask you a quick question."  
  
"Oh, sure. Shoot."  
  
"Kari, um, will you go out with me tomorrow?"  
  
Kari was speechless for a moment. TK's heart was practically in his stomach. Then, quite suddenly, it took a giant leap into his throat at Kari's next words:  
  
"TK, I'd love to!"  
  
"Wow.....oh, huh? Oh yeah, thats great Kari!"  
  
"So, um, what were you thinking about? Like for the date?"  
  
"Um, I dunno. Just dinner, a walk in the park, at the beach, something to that extent."  
  
"Thats cool. Pick me up around six at home, okay?"  
  
"Sure," TK said cheerfully. "Where do you wanna go for dinner?"  
  
"Surprise me!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Wow, TK, this is SO exciting! We're gonna have sooo much fun!"  
  
"I know, I cant wait! So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Thats fine, TK. Bye."  
  
"Bye." TK hung up and turned around. He saw Matt and Mimi standing in the doorway. "She said yes," TK said dreamily. "Wow....."  
  
The next day, TK woke up early and read Chapter 2 of Lessons On Love.  
  
***********  
  
CHAPTER TWO: What to wear, what to wear...  
  
The day of MY big date, I went straight to the mall. I actually bumped into that Special Someone, but managed (ungracefully) to avoid her. From that, I sort of learned that its not best to ignore your future date in the day(s) leading the date itself.  
  
If youre planning on buying new clothes, pick something trendy, comfortable, and something you LOOK GOOD in...  
  
***********  
  
Not much later, TK and Matt were crawling the Odaiba mall.  
  
"I cant do this," TK muttered, exasperated. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!"  
  
"Shuddap already," Matt said with a sigh. "We've only been here 15 minutes--didn't you read the book? Don't keep putting yourself down."  
  
"Sorry," TK apologized. "Its just that I'm so nervous! I want Kari to really like me, and its just that I wanna make a good impression first. With looks, that'll work, right?"  
  
"Probably," Matt replied. "Hey, lets try Millers Outpost."  
  
"Sure," TK said. "Too bad Mimi's not here."  
  
"Never thought you'd say that, huh?" Matt said laughing.  
  
Looking slightly past Matt, TK broke into a slight grin. "Dissing your own girlfriend?!"  
  
"Yeah and?" Matt said laughing.  
  
Someone punched his shoulder.  
  
"OW!" Matt cried, jumping and turning around.  
  
He flushed 17 shades of red, from lightest to darkest.  
  
Mimi stood there, in short blue jean shorts and revealing black halter top. Her chestnut hair hung down freely. Her platform sandals allowed Mimi to glare down at Matt. Matt's jaw hung down, oh, 3 feet? He was in shock not only because Mimi looked hot, but also because he had never known Mimi had such a strong punch.  
  
This time TK burst out laughing. "Perfect timing, Mimi!"   
  
Mimi smiled at TK, then continued to glare at Matt. Matt winced as Mimi gave TK a small hug. Oooh, thats kinda cold, TK thought. "Sure TK, I'd love to help you find something to wear," Mimi exclaimed. She broke into a grin and wrapped an arm around Matt's waist. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thats okay, Matt, I diss you in front of my friends too."  
  
Matt flushed and glared at TK as he wrapped an arm around Mimi's shoulders protectively. "Uh huh, sure, yeah. So uh, we goin in?" Matt managed to make out. He was still looking at Mimi, practically drooling. Or rather, looking at her exposed midriff.  
  
Sighing, TK went in the store. Immediatly Mimi wrenched herself free of Matt's iron grip and flipped through a rack. TK stood there, absolutely dumbfounded as Mimi and Matt argued about what would look good on TK.  
  
They went through jeans and shirts, till finally, they left the store, hands empty.  
  
Mimi led them to an Old Navy. After about another hour of leafing through racks and trying on clothes, TK bought blue jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, and a black overshirt.  
  
As a gift, Mimi gave TK a chain necklace. Matt said it'd go with the outfit fine, so TK went along.   
  
Little did they know a jealous Daisuke watched their every move.  
  
Back at home, TK read Chapter Three: What To Say, Chapter Four: Destinations, Chapter Five: How Long?, Chapter Six: You Know Its Going Good/Bad When..., and Chapter Seven: Know Why, Know How. There were two chapters left when TK decided to start getting ready.  
  
TK ignored them and hopped in the shower, to get ready for his date.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
That kinda sucked, so if youre reading this, that means you have perservation!! Its gonna get better, trust me! If you like Takari, you'll probably like the next/last chapter for the Takari part in my little series.  
  
Also, Daisuke will not have a big part. Neither will Sora, Tai, Izzy or Joe. Not until the Sora/Tai installment...  
  
I'm gettin carried away again.  
  
Part Two will come out in like, the next 24 hours. More or less.  
  
Sorry for any cheesiness....  
  
No disclaimer, cause this site's got one...  
  
Sorry about bashings....  
  
I promise it'll get better!!  



End file.
